


The Tale of Juniper | Fred Lives AU

by velajune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, contemporary, tragic, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velajune/pseuds/velajune
Summary: Where saving Fred is a success...Juniper Black knew the world was not on her shoulders for that was Harry Potter's responsibility but for a girl who's world danced around her siblings, a promise she unwittingly vows makes it feel like the world is on her shoulders. She'd do anything to keep that promise even if it means giving up herself.She's a dead girl and she knows it.Still, during her journey, until that day comes she makes it her duty to turn the lives of the people she deems worthy of second chances -despite their unwillingness to be saved.





	1. Prologue

**May 2, 1998**

Where the evergreen hedges meet olive trees, a bluebird lay squealing in agony, pecking at its broken wing. A young girl with familiar black hair was bent down, looking at it a foot away.

Juniper Black saw an image of a younger her looking at the bird unsure of what to do. It was only for a millisecond. For once in the life she lived as a witch, she finally remembered something of her past. Even if it passed as a quick blur, it made her feel more accomplished in her decision than any other time she convinced herself it was for the right reason.

There had been a drawn out debate between herself and her trusted elf, Elvina regarding that decision. Despite the little thing's protests, June had won. Her reasoning and determination were unbreakable.

The thought of it had taken her the same amount of years she'd been in Hogwarts. The length of time in which the decision was made was more than a full month. By then, June had been surer than she'd ever been. She was so sure, only she and Elvina knew. She told no one, not any of her closest friends and especially not her siblings.

She took off at a running start through corridors, whizzing past duels and flying spells, and up countless flights of stairs that fated day. She'd thought to count the steps, to keep her mind straight, but too many were chiseled by spells to even consider them as one. And as she ran past tapestries, it made her think about secret passages she used to hide in. It made her wonder if Hogwarts would remember her. How would it remember her? Can a building have memories? She looked at the walls lined with quiet paintings. The images of famous wizards and witches were most likely piled in one central image that enabled them to watch the war like some spectacle. She thought she'd do the same after everything was done and over with.

The last step up caused her to heave a leg up, her clumsiness getting the better of her. The jagged edges pierced through her skin. This she would remember as her last wound of the war.

June paused at the top, a little out of breath and dizzy from all the thoughts running through her head. She must have brushed back her hair a million times before finally heading towards the Room of Requirements, heart pounding, and tears ready to burst.

The doors to the secret room opened, vomiting out three imbeciles and the Golden Trio. The blaze of the Fiendfyre was a burst of warmth. She'd almost been distracted by the beauty of such a deadly spell when she noticed the six before her in a short staring battle.

She didn't bother with their fight. She stepped forward for all of them to clearly see but said nothing for what had been less than a few seconds, though ages to others. Again, she took a step, this time towards the one she called Mione.

The boy beside her, the one June called Ron-Won before he even knew what it meant, whipped his wand out at her.

"Don't you hurt her," he shouted.

June could only smile as she whispered something to Hermione.

Only a few more moments now.

She pulled herself away and smiled again. She started to walk away, still facing the six of them. When it all happened, it probably hadn't been as slow paced as they all remembered it to be. As soon as she took six steps, she was gone.

She faced them as she walked off a few steps with a smile plastered on her face. She then turned and took off running again. Where she ran to, there was laughter, the first of many jokes to later be said, and red hairs. Her last step landed her right before the taller one of the two immersed in a conversation.

"Hey," was the only thing she could say from the long speech she'd written that past month before her back felt the pangs of a spell and the rubble from the fallen wall collapse on her. 

It ended just like it should have with her smile frozen and forever etched in the minds of those who saw her draw her last breath. She had done the deed she'd promised at the very beginning. She saved the one person she was meant to save all along and paid with her own life. And the lone little elf, who knew before the event's transpiration, cried the whole year through, grieving the loss of a friend.

Juniper Black, a beloved sister, eccentric, and clumsy friend laughed last at the age of 18. She took with her three things: the only memory of her childhood, a silver bracelet, and the scent of strawberries.

To others, on the seventh floor died a young witch who betrayed her house.


	2. Chapter One; Only a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper finds herself in an unfamiliar room but opts to hide beneath the sheets in the hopes it's all a dream.

The feminine body under the sheet squirmed, uncomfortable with the sudden cool air she didn't expect to come with summer. Heck, she didn't think she needed a thick blanket but there she was, curling into a ball to keep the warmth within her.

A strange echoing sound finally woke Juniper up.

Her hand felt around for the edge of the bed, hoping to peek her hand out to test the weather outside of the little comfort of her sheets. Yehp. Cold greeted the tips of her fingers. She felt the smoothness of her bed sheet glide across her fingers, cool to the touch and cooler as her hand lingered outside. She could've sworn, last night upon going to bed that the weather man in the morning had promised heat close to the 80's for the entire week, if not hotter. Why was this morning so cold?

"Hey sis," she murmured with eyes half open, adjusting to the light seeping through her thin sheet.

No one responded to her call even after a few repetitions.

Another knock brought her senses to full gear. Her body jerked forward, propelling her to sit right up. Had she done it any fast, she'd have been whiplashed. Her face confirmed the cold weather.

"What's with the knocking!" She turned her body towards the door to frown at whichever sibling decided knocking was a good idea. "Just come in," she continued.

"It was  _your_  idea."

An unfamiliar set of bluish green eyes, pale face, platinum blonde hair, and stoic expression greeted her beneath the threshold. Who invited the marble statue, she joked to herself. The boy stared back as unimpressed as she.

"Get dressed, mother and father want us at the hall." He started to walk away and turned around to announce an afterthought. "And don't wear that lacy dress you've been wearing these past few days. No matter how many times you have Elvina wash it, it's still overused. I prefer to not stand next to a ghost. Wear," he moved his hand in the air for emphasis, "the dark blue if you must wear something dark."

She bit back a snide remark as she assessed her surroundings.

"Oh, honey, Toto, we definitely ain't in Kansas," she murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." she leaned forward and beckoned him to possibly mention his name.

He rolled his eyes. "Despite our fight, I hardly think that's reason to forget my name." His body showed no inkling of suspicion and he simply walked to the room across.

She presumed it was his bedroom.

"Okay, June, you're probably still dreaming. Pretty elaborate but not out of the ordinary." She plopped her head back into the satin soft pillows and shut her eyes tight. She squirmed, not because the sheets were itchy. No, not at all. They were heavenly smooth like a baby's bottom or a perfectly shaved man's head. Whichever felt nicer, that was the feeling of her entire four post bed. Actually, not only her bed but so did her pajamas. Expectedly, she pulled away the covers and found herself in silky drawers— a thin black tank and short shorts. No wonder she'd been freezing when she woke up.

June decided to let her eyes wander some more this time from one corner of the room to another. There was a wall filled with books and an arm chair with an accompanying coffee table. On another corner was a desk complete with a lamp, fancy wooden chair, and a cage?

Before she could ponder more about the cage, a knock on the door interrupted her.

"I'm giving you two more minutes or I'm invoking my right to drop cold water on you."

Great.

A small huff escaped her lips as she crawled out of bed regrettably. Now, where was her closet? She didn't recognize the room at all but if she was to wake up, she'd have to follow through... right? So, first thing first, she had to find her clothes.

She scuffled around the room, looking under her bed, and flipping through books for secret passages when the door burst open.

"For Merlin's sake, June, you need to get—" they looked at each other and down to her lack of clothes.

June grumbled as she scrambled to pull something to cover herself, "You need to learn how to knock."

He rolled his eyes in response and tossed over a throw from the armchair. "Get dressed," he said with a snap. A small creature entered the room with a pop. The creature turned her attention to him, head low and hands folded together. "Find your master something to wear as soon as possible. Now."

"Yes, Master Draco."

" _Master_...?" June couldn't help echo the word.

"Did you hit your head or are you just incredibly stupid?" Draco stared at her seriously.She scoffed back in disbelief. Rude. "Well excuse me. I'm just not myself right now."

"Clearly."

He turned away and proceeded to exit with a smug winner's look plastered on his face. His trophy was her humiliated image earlier.

"How rude is he!" She shouted as the door shut close.

"But he's always like that," the thing said with a grin. "And you always fight back. Except for today. Today, you were nicer to him."

"Is it because I'm older than him?" June regretted the words as soon as she'd said them when the creature she recognized as a house-elf looked extremely confused and worried all at the same time. The elf's hand was quickly drawn up, defensively.

"Who are you?"

June chuckled nervously, "I'm Juniper Alden. Most people call me June."

"Part of that is true."

"Okay," she paced around the room. "Which parts?"

"I can't tell you!" The elf's head shook vehemently in protest.

She shrugged. Then sat down only to get back up. "I'm... Juniper Mal..foy?" Her voice broke midway and rose an octave. She watched the elf shake her head. "No. Okay, that's good. At least I'm still good." The elf shook her head again. "No? Really? I'm bad? That can't be. I'm an activist for whales and recycling. Oh and living a close to organic life. That can't be bad. I can't be bad." She was starting to doubt herself even if this was a dream.

"Who are you? You're not an impostor, I would know, but you're not Master either."

"You would know? How?"

"I would know as your elf. I've known you since you were young, a babe." The elf looked absolutely sure of herself that June could hardly play devil's advocate, pointing out the 'since you were a babe' part of her argument but she did so anyway with conviction. "But you are still you. Nothing I can tell about you has changed apart from the memory. It's best we get you dressed first."

The elf snapped her fingers and out popped three different dresses laid perfectly neat on the bed that was also surprisingly fixed as if she hadn't just slept on it. A floating basin and toothbrush came out from a door June hadn't noticed before and started to wash her. Thankfully, the elf had thought of her and made the water warm.

"Okay? Draco said no to the black dress. I'd prefer not to wear the blue. So, the third it is."

June reminded herself, it was best to play out the dream. What was the harm in dreaming of a fictional world originating from a book she'd read months ago? A dream was consequence free.

She took the third dress in her hands and felt the wine-colored velvet fabric. Her eyes scrunched and opened her mouth to ask but the elf pulled the dress over her before she could. She had every right to protest against the dress until she turned to face a mirror.

"O-oh. This is freaky."

"As I've told you time and time again," said Draco from the doorway.

"Fuck off," June said without a thought. She hadn't been like that since she was young. "Okay. No. No." She laughed awkwardly. "This-this isn't me. I'm not this small. I haven't been this small since I was... oh no." Her vision were a perfect 20/20 which she hadn't had in a year now. And the dress was extremely small for a twenty-one-year-old. It was ten-year-old small. She felt around her chest. Nope. The little breast she did have was now completely non-existent. "This is  _so_  messed up."

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing? You'll never have them."

"None of your business, you brat." She replied out of spite. "I'm going back to bed. I'm not about to relive my grade school days in a fictional world."

She rushed to the bed much to Draco's surprise and covered herself with the sheets. Her eyes drooped to a close and she found the sleep she was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note. thank you for reading the first chapter. feel free to comment and/ or vote. I appreciate your feedback. I know this chapter was short but felt it ended at a good place. I'll have longer chapters every now and then also. it all depends on where it feels right to end it. ^^
> 
> Did you catch my reference?
> 
> Quoted/referred to author L Frank Baum's Wizard of Oz, "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore."


	3. Chapter Two; Vela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julianne finds it difficult to move on from a sister so long gone. A look into a future.

The constellation Argo Navis consisted of multiple other constellations but it was basically a collection of stars. Vela served as the sail of the ship. As a sail, it enabled the ship to go where it needed to go.

They named her Vela, so that she may assist the crew of the ship— her family— in their future endeavors.

"Our beautiful daughter," a man in scrubs reached over to take the bundle of a baby from his exhausted wife. "Beatrix, that's what will call you."

"More like a June!" A red head smacked the man on the back hours after the birth of the child. "She's the spitting image of your sister."

"And a little like Bellatrix," a lanky man sighed.

"Was she named after Bellatrix then?" The lanky man's wife asked.

"Of course not!" The father denied. "Beatrix is Latin for 'she who makes happy' but it could also be derived from Viatrix which is a traveler.  She was named after June."

The lot of family members gathered at the maternity ward nodded and approved the name one by one.

"Avaline must've researched for that name," a brunette woman commented.

"Actually," another red head entered in with his wife and son, "Draco named her."

"Where is that guy?"

They all looked to one another and shrugged.

"Maybe he's with Astoria? She's been having labor pains as of late." The brunette woman offered up. She carefully took a seat beside another red head and placed a hand on his knee. "We tried to keep her company but I'm just as pregnant as she is, you know."

"Don't worry about that," a black haired woman waved her hand around, "I've got it covered Hermione. As Draco's best friend," everyone snickered, "As someone who knows the family well enough, there  _happy,_ I've made it my business to watch over Astoria as of today."

"Pansy, please," the lanky man sighed. "Don't try to steal him away."

Again, everyone laughed even though it had been a serious plea.

"I'm not! I've been over Draco even before we graduated."

"I can attest to that," said a blonde woman.

"You can attest to  _anything,_ Julie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She bit back.

"You're like the new version of  _Hogwarts: A History_. You know everything these days."

"Not everything," she whispered.

And they all fell silent for a moment before the door burst open and a group of children whirled in like a violent hurricane filled with laughter and gleeful screams.

"This was the family, wasn't it?" A house elf took a seat beside Hermione and rubbed the pregnant belly. "The family master  _assisted_."

**December 2015**

Julianne Weasley hurried out of her house in Spinner's End. She ran from the comfort and warmth of her house to her Honda CRV. She started up the engine, let it heat up as she rubbed her hands together. She looked around for oncoming cars and proceeded to back up the newly paved drive way of Spinner's End. Parts of the street remained cobbled just like it had always been since the first time she'd seen it. She smiled at the memories of her childhood. The old disused mill was like new now and the dirty river, cleaner than it had ever been in the past decade.

The weather was not relenting any and the drive to King's Cross Station was no short trip. She sped up to beat the light as she hurriedly drove to beat Hogwarts Express. She cursed at the distance between London and Cokeworth. Not only that, she had to stop mid-city to pick up her husband, Fred Weasley, from his job at the joke shop.

She brushed her darkening blonde hair back so that she could see better. The rain pitter-pattered on the windows of her CRV. Though the sky was dark and cloudy, it was no comparison to  _that_ day. Her phone rang. She picked it up as she parked to the side to keep herself from crashing, an event that happened recently to a friend of hers.

"Hello?" answered Julianne.

"Julie, congratulations!  _The Tale of the Juniper Tree_ is going to be a success!" Her publicist was jovial, more than Julie had been when she had received the e-mail from her publisher and uncle, Lucius Malfoy. He had been her benefactor for the past five years. "The realness, the drama, the love and friendship... and the war, I haven't read a worthwhile story about the war until this. I can already guarantee you that you'll be galleons richer than you already are!"

"I don't need the money, Lucinda," laughed Julianne.

"You know exactly what I mean, Julie. Anyway, have a Happy Christmas, alright?"

"Same to you, Lucy."

A war story on Christmas? She wondered if it were even possible to sell something like that now.

She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron just as the rain stopped long enough for her to enter the pub before it began again.

"It's pouring out there," said one of the workers.

"Hannah," greeted Julianne.

She hugged her old and a, very, pregnant friend. Julianne hadn't seen her since last winter and was glad to see her now.

"How are you," asked Julie.

"I'm alright," said Hannah Abbott as she released Julianne from her grip.

"How many months now?"

"It's barely my third month and with Neville away," she pointed around the pub.

"That's too bad," replied Julianne. "You want me to help out?"

"An Auror, help out? No way!" Hannah vigorously shook her head in rejection.

"Oh come on. I haven't been an Auror for almost a decade now. I'm a freelance writer. Let's sit," Julianne was rubbing Hannah's belly with a smile.

They sat on the nearest table to continue their discussion. They recollected last year's event and caught up with each other as Julianne waited for her husband to get off work. It was the first time she'd gone to pick him up. Normally, she wouldn't even go to King's Cross. She often refused to go because she didn't like having to always see her friends— not that she didn't like them. Sometimes, seeing them brought unwanted memories of her rewritten teen years.

This hadn't been the case before but writing the novel made letting go  _that_ much harder. 

Fred crept behind his wife. He gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead and took the open seat beside her.

"Ladies," teased Fred.

"Are the both of you off to pick up Regulus? Neville tells me a lot about him."

"Yeah, but I purposely passed by to talk to you, Hannah. Neville hasn't replied to our invitation."

"You know him, he's forgetful. We'll be coming later tonight."

"Good!" Fred shot to his feet. "We've got to hurry now, Juls. Remember, Hannah, it's at 25 Revue Avenue. If you don't see any water, you've turned up at the wrong place." He laughed at his own joke.

"It should be near a beach, Hannah." Julianne rolled her eyes at her ridiculous husband.

She and Fred left the Leaky Cauldron after repeating the location name to Hannah a million times. Fred whistled as he drove down the road.

"I left George up at the shop with Angelina."

"Don't tell me you offered to pick up Roxanne?" Julianne frowned.

"I did."

"I promised Luna we'd pick up Lorcan and Lysander."

"That should be alright, then, four kids." He turned around quickly to check if they had space for the children they promised to pick up. The car had space for only three more, but he grinned at his frowning wife. "We'll just use an Extension Charm," said he as he waved the dilemma off.

"When did you promise Luna?" asked Fred.

"Just this morning. She and Rolfe were held back, something about finally able to come across a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack." She gave Fred a knowing glance and stifled a laugh. "No, poor Rolfe was attacked and has to stay in India for the night. They'll be here by tomorrow evening."

Fred began to talk about the upcoming gathering and Julianne found herself stopping at a green light, deep in thought.

"Are you alright, Juls?"

Fred sat on the passenger's seat, took her by her free hand. He was worried for her, has been for the past couple years.

Julianne was diagnosed with PTSD after she was pregnant with their only son, Regulus Weasley. She often had withdrawals and other times, her anxiety would rise and she would freeze, much like right now.

"I'm just thinking," she responded.

After the Second Wizarding War and Harry's win over the infamous dark lord, Voldemort, the world was supposed to be much better. It was, but it came with glitches. Not like any of them could complain, but the problems came in various ways like Julianne's PTSD.

Julianne hears from Fred often, that George often calls him at night wondering if he is alright. There's never a day George forgets to call. Ron too called at times to check up on him a few years after the war. He, now only, calls to simply say hello. Harry had dedicated himself to his work the first few years, but after a while, the wound slightly healed. After 2007 and his successful rise in rank from Auror to Head Auror, he calmed down. He was himself, but not at the same time. Then there was Hermione, who took to sharing a lot of her feelings to her many sister-in-laws like Julie. Seeing death left a lot of them hurt, confused and no longer whole.

Julianne hadn't just lost a younger sister to the war. She lost a part of herself as well.

They stepped through Platform 9 3/4. 

"Feels weird," commented Fred. 

Though it was not their first time returning to the station and setting their eyes on the red train, Fred felt chills tickle his spine.

"It'll never feel the same way," agreed Julianne.

At the station, she and Fred met up with family they'd seen not a few days ago like Ronald and Hermione, who'd come to Hogwarts for some personal business that they had yet to be revealed to any of them. They also met up with Nymphadora, actually, who'd come to pick up her son, Ted. Then there were Luna and Rolfe's twins: Lorcan and Lysander and George and Angelina's Roxanne. There was also Bill and Fleur's beautiful children: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Lastly came Fred and Julianne's beloved son, Regulus, named after his late uncle Regulus Arcturus Black.

"Mum, don't forget Rom," Regulus said as he gabbed his cart of trunks from his mother.

"Are Ava and Jon at the hospital?" Julianne asked.

"Yes, mum."

"Another checkup?" Ron said.

"Yeah, Rom says his mum's been in pain lately. Means the baby's about ready to come out," Regulus laughed.

It was funny only because Avaline and Jonathan were on their third child already and it always surprised Julianne to see her brother love the kids so much. If someone had told her that he would be a great father back when she was only 15, she would have laughed until tears came pouring out of her eyes. She never pegged him to be a father when they were still growing up. It never really fit, then again, there were a lot of things that happened that she never thought would occur.

By the end of the short lived reunion with old friends and family in front of King's Cross, and the red train that carried part of their childhood, Julianne realized just how much things had changed. Her family was a testament to those changes and she felt quite proud.

"We'll meet you at Jeanne's, right?" Ron was conversing with Fred as they walked behind the crowd of family.

Regulus could hear them clearly as they discussed Christmas dinner and talked leisurely with Ted about the same subject.

Nymphadora decided to leave Ted with his cousins while she picked up her mother. She was somber back at the station, but wouldn't speak about it when both Hermione and Julianne inquired in hushed tones. She kept whatever it was to herself and left them with a soft thank you.

"She's having a hard time, that's all," Julianne reassured Hermione, who'd pondered aloud.

"You think so?"

"I got a call from Lucinda," Julianne said. "She was congratulating me about the book. And Uncle Lucius owled me this morning as well. You don't think that everyone else has seen it, do you?"

She glanced at Hermione with a worried look cast on her face.

Hermione gave off a stifled laugh, "It'll be okay." She couldn't say anymore as they closed in on their individual cars and the rest of the family had caught up to them.

"Hey Juls," Ron patted her on the back as he passed by. "Congrats on your book. I've yet to read it, but I hear it's a real thrill!"

"Oh Ron, I told you, you don't have to read it," Hermione interjected.

"But I want to. Come on, aren't you glad I'm taking an interest in reading?"

"You're only interested because Juls wrote it."

"And that's supposed to be bad because..."

Hermione had no response to this and remained quiet, all the while looking at Julianne.

"You'll just be bored by it," Fred laughed.

"So you've read it, Fred?" Ron stopped loading the car.

"Of course!"

"Then, I'm definitely gonna read it now," Ron chuckled.

Fred had hoped that Ron and the rest of the family wouldn't read the book, but he was only kidding himself if he really believed that that would be the case. Everyone knew that Julianne was writing a book. It was just, even he hadn't known what secrets it would reveal and the pain it would remind them.

He gave his wife a squeeze on the shoulder and a kiss on the forehead for reassurance. 

Julianne wondered for the first time if she'd done the right thing by writing about her sister.

 

* * *

 

**author's note.**

Chapter two! After like a year of being mia... or something like that. I'll try to be more active from here on out. Sorry. >< I hope you liked the second chapter. This chapter was all about the future that's to come and something to think about when we jump back into Juniper's point of view. I'll be doing this from time to time. Maybe not as individual chapters but we'll see next-gen again, don't worry. After all, James just got into Hogwarts at this time (2015) and my OC AJ (from Moon and Back one-shot from The Halls of Hogwarts) is also in the same year.


	4. Chapter Three; Father Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne, Julianne, Juniper, and Jonathan find themselves... transported? awoken? There was no one word to describe the experience of being told, you're not who you think you are.

**Winter**

Every year on this day, Winter solstice, June felt the need to pray for a safe winter, wonderful celebrations, and happiness. Somehow if she didn't things would go wrong.

She woke up with a jolt that sat her straight up. Her eyes looked around and found her easel with an unfinished painting. Her drawing table was across the room. Her small but awesome library, she recognized. Everything around her was familiar again.

"Real world?"

"What are you mumbling about?" Her sister was sat by the bay window, doodling whatever it was she was watching outside. "I'd have woken you up but you looked like you were enjoying your dream."

"Dream?" June leaned back. "Yeah, dream."

Somehow, waking up, she felt like she had not slept at all. Maybe a couple hours but that other world felt very real too. She clapped her hands together and started to chant a prayer, somewhere along the lines of, please let me stay within this world for the coming year as well.

"Ever felt like a dream was so real it hardly let you sleep?"

June fell back onto her pillow, staring idly at the ceiling as she waited for her oldest sister to respond.

"You had another strange dream?"

"Yeah, it's about..." June was hesitant to disclose the contents of her dream. Some superstitions say that if you say a dream out loud, there's a chance it may come true. "Jeanne, it's not the first time I've dreamed of this place. I'm sometimes in a different part of the house but it's the same house nonetheless."

"Have you been reading before sleeping again?"

There was a tonne of disregard from Jeanne as she focused on her drawing.

"Actually, no. I hadn't even been thinking of it. I just somehow dreamed of it again."

The door to the room slammed open. "Wake up sleepy— oh, good morning, June. Good morning Jeanne." A loud twenty-five-year-old blonde girl started to clap her hands together. "John! They're awake."

"Happy birthday to you," trailed a voice outside.

"Oh, that's right!" Quick to follow the flow, June started to clap along. "Happy birthday to you~" They all sang to Jeanne, who had a wide grin on.

With the impromptu celebration, June soon forgot her dream.

Her own birthday came the next month and again she fell into a dream she couldn't understand.

She was eight this time.

"Look June, snow!"

A scrawny stringy boy grinned at her and she grinned back in reflex. She didn't know where she was but home felt like a good word to describe the feeling bubbling inside of her. He made her feel at home.

June crouched and began to roll herself a tight snowball, ready to throw at him.

"Aha!" Came a voice so loud, she dropped her ball of snow. "I'll get you first, Junie!"

This time, it was a girl with long beautiful dark hair. And a thought ran in her head, "Oh, Juniper and Pansy, you look very much like sisters standing beside each other like that!"

Before Pansy could fling her thoroughly packed snowballs right at June, a series of them came hurling down from the air.

"Not if I get you first!" A pale young Draco sniggered.

Juniper laughed at the sight of the two of them having fun.

"It's nice, isn't it," the boy from earlier walked over to her, "I wish it stays like this forever."

Upon closer look, Juniper knew who he was but the dream blurred away as she woke back into her reality. And again, she forgot about her dream.

**Spring**

Spring was regrettably forgettable and nothing particularly exciting happened except, Julianne invited Juniper to eat out after a long day at work and school.

"What's up," June sat across from Julie in a cafe they often went.

Julie looked around before leaning into a whisper, "I had a strange dream."

Both sisters stared at each other, the older one expecting her younger sister to immediately ask about the dream.

"What?" June finally asked.

"Remember those dreams you've been having?" Julie pressed down on the table. "You remember, right. I had one but you were still sleeping and I had work today. So, I couldn't tell you."

Still, Juniper looked indifferent.

"I don't know what you're referring to, sis," her face twisted in confusion.

"I had a dream about Hogwarts."

Juniper tried to remember this conversation but all she could think of was why her sister's hair was so blonde and hers so black. She wondered why some days felt like she hadn't slept and some days feel like she's awake but asleep.

And spring went by with its beautiful flowers and lush green trees.

**Summer**

Unlike spring, summer was eventful. With both Julianne and Jonathan's birthdays to look forward to near the end of the season, there was also beach time—swimming and eating watermelon on the shores. There was a one week vacation to England too, one they were all excited take. But before any of those, there was the month of June.

"So, by this time next year, after we're  all separated, let's meet again."

Jeanne placed a calendar on the table where they sat in their particular go-to cafe.

"Sounds good to me," laughed Julianne.

Juniper nodded in agreement.

Jonathan grinned, "and at least one of us be successful."

To that, his sisters chuckled.

"Money makes our world go round!" Juniper joked.

"Oh please," Jeanne tried to talk between laughs, "you two better pay for your own stuff by then."

They were all adults now, all in their twenties, after all. Suddenly, Juniper felt the reality of the end of their everyday routine. This was their  _last_  summer together.

Before she knew it, they'd flown to England, walking down an unfamiliar street trying to look for a bookstore.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Jonathan ruffled his hair and plopped down on a random rail. "Can we please look at a map?" He complained. He had a gruff expression plastered on his features.

"We  _have_  been looking at a map," clarified Juniper.

Julianne sighed but kept walking without her siblings, turning round a corner.

"I found it!" A bright shout emanated where she'd just turned. Her siblings followed her voice as she continued to talk. "It's a lot smaller than I thought. This must have been a real getaway for mom and dad back in the old days."

They all laughed at her comment.

"Mom'd be surprised if she saw us now—all big and older," whispered Jeanne nostalgically.

"It'd just be great to have her around again," Julianne smiled softly as she remembered the beautiful Carina Alden.

Jonathan simply shrugged, not one bit feeling reminiscent of a mother he never knew. As far as it was for him, Carina was a woman who gave birth to him only to disappear one day. To Juniper, it was very much like that as well but to her, their father often told stories of how her name came to be which made up for an absent mother figure.

Carina was born sickly to a high-class family. At a young age of sixteen, she met their father, Colt and soon after, their love gave birth to Jeanne. Julianne followed thereafter and then Juniper. By the time she was pregnant with June, her health was already declining and thus, it was her hope that with Juniper, peace is brought to their family. June, a summer month filled with new beginnings and Juniper for it is said to be a life-giving tree.

Two years later, she died from child labor, never having the chance to name Jonathan but for Colt, it was quite an easy decision. He named him after the man Carina admired, her father.

"Let's go in?" Juniper gestured towards the small shop.

The bookshop had a single green-door and a large window with a sign that said, "Help Wanted". From outside, book stacks could be seen and hardly a counter could be made out.

"It looks creepy," Jeanne peered through the window, "and stuffy."

She squinted her eyes, examining the entire store from outside when a pair of eyes looked back at her. She jumped back, frightened by the owner of the eyes and a large toothy goofy grin.

"Jeanne?" He exclaimed, rushing towards the door.

"So, that's grandfather?" Jonathan managed to say before the door swung open, almost knocking him off his feet having been only inches away.

Whoever said summer was calm was dead wrong, thought June. She doubted anyone thought so though.

The man before them owned narrow blue eyes making him appear stern but the grin he wore offset them. He looked like a child in an old man's body. He felt very much like a grandfather would except for the tattered brown bowler hat and eccentric bow tie. Well, maybe, those too were very grandfather-ish. June wasn't sure, this was her first grandparent.

"Come in, come in. Touch everything except for the gold trinkets." The old stumpy man beckoned them through the green door.

"Hey, look at this," Jonathan nudged at Juniper as soon as they were left to explore on their own. "Time-turner."

"Three of them," Juniper pointed at other ones displayed not too far off.

Jonathan clicked the glass container open and reached to touch the leather strap of the trinket before him. It called to him, "come touch me," it said to him. "Come and find your true calling."

"Hey, hey," Jeanne whisper warned her brother.

He immediately snapped out of the trance and dropped his hand.

"June, not you too!"

Juniper shrugged, "just messing with you."

Julianne skippered over to another display, admiring the Snitch design. This particular one was set simply on a cushioned pedestal.

"This bookstore is too awesome," she said absentmindedly as she caressed the fine sculpting of the wings.

Against her fingers, the object fluttered.

Juniper decided at that moment, she wanted to feel the one in the display but Jeanne swatted her hand away.

"Stop that," her sister chastised.

The object inside flew out as Jeanne tried to shut the display cover quickly. It was a small thing, one-half of a pair of ornate dangling earrings.

Their grandfather came storming in, having heard the loud clattering.

As both Jeanne and June crouched to pick up the fallen earring, Julianne read the inscription, "Peccantem me quotidie, et non poenitentem, timor mortis conturbat me. Quia in inferno nulla est redemptio, miserere mei, Deus, et salva me. Tempus Clausum."

"No! Julie, don't!"

But Julianne finished reading what they hadn't known was actually a spell.

"What did I tell you!" Shouted someone from a distance.

"It's time you woke them up; they deserve to be taken out of this dream!" Another person shouted in return.

"It was life enough."

"To you! How could you continue to hide this from them?"

Summer never ended. Rather, spring repeated itself just after winter welcomed itself again.

**Winter Again**

Juniper remembered touching the earring and grasping desperately for Jeanne as the floor beneath them crumbled. She remembered violently falling endlessly with nothing to stop her. She remembered it being extremely dark and void of light before she shut her eyes, afraid of finally crashing then dying. When she opened her eyes briefly, a thunderous clap emanated around her, a vision of floating candles, and a bearded old man in a purple robe roaring, "Arresto Momentum" greeted her to sleep.

She thought, maybe she hadn't prayed enough to the Gods. What would it take, she wondered, for them to return things to normal.

"This is normal," someone answered her thoughts without meaning to.

"Not for them, Lynx."

"Listen to me, Jonathan, they belong in this world. This is where they grew up. Making up stories and having them dream it up, what sort of life is that?"

"You had no right," Juniper finally recognized the voice as their grandfather's. "He wanted them to live far from magic."

"By putting them to sleep?" The woman named Lynx scoffed.

"They aren't asleep," said someone she couldn't recognize. "They were living a true life... a future."

"It's no future," retorted Lynx, "I've seen their future. It's not this."

Something creaked open and plenty of footsteps followed suit.

"It would be better to discuss this elsewhere where the children need not hear it," it was that voice she'd heard before knocking out, "after all they are quite awake."

Juniper opened her eyes and sat up, unintentionally synchronizing with her siblings.

"I think, we're adult enough to know what's—"

She was quieted down instantly at the sight of her surroundings and people in robes.

"Toto," she started to say, "this feels like deja vu."  
  


* * *

 

**author's note.**

This was a surprisingly short and easy write. Also, surprise update! Lol, I thought, because this was short anyway, I'll do a double update. hehe. I'll have Chapter Four up on Friday. In the meantime, how was this chapter?

  
Toto, a dog character from Wizard of Oz, was mentioned again. *See chapter one if you don't remember the reference.*


	5. Chapter Four; Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said, "Don't touch" but they did anyway. So, it's no one's fault but their own right?

Juniper wandered around what she believed to be the Hospital Wing of what seemed to be the Hogwarts of the Harry Potter world she'd come to know and recognize as a fictional creation of a brilliant woman by the name of J.K. Rowling. Upon close inspection, everything looked and felt completely true to life and not simply a set. The stones of the wall, from what she could surmise, weren't anything like foam or something of the like.

"Are you going to keep walking around?" Jonathan, comfortably laid back on the springy bed, asked.

"Aren't you?" She asked back pointedly. "I mean, come on. This has got to be a set."

Jonathan nodded, "except it isn't, isn't it."

He was right, it wasn't. Nothing about the room looked setup and what was the point of tricking them in the first place? The biggest problematic part of the situation was the bearded man and the sallow man that followed him from behind. They had no reason to be here.

"And where's dad?" Jeanne pondered as if they'd been talking rather than staring at each other in silence.

Julianne opened her mouth to answer as the large wooden doors of the room swung open in the same manner it had earlier that time. What time was it anyway, afternoon? Evening?

"Evening," answered a hooked nose man.

A memory flashed in Julie's mind.

"Why must I learn this, Uncle Sev?" Julianne looked to be nine-years in age. "When am I ever going to need this?"

Severus Snape frowned, "I was asked as a favor, do you hear, Julianne."

"Occlumency," Julie whispered.

The sallow skinned and hooked nosed man shifted his eyes to stare at her.

"Sshh," she heard him say with his eyes.

As more people gathered inside the Hospital Wing, Julie found herself remembering more and more things. Much as she'd like to pass them off as the workings of her imagination, they seemed too real not to mention. She pushed aside the thought of being discreet. She was quite certain they had more answers for her anyway.

"I had a dream," Julie began, "I was four-years-old and playing at a beach when mom collapsed. She'd recently given birth to June. It was the middle of winter. The entire house was decorated, prepared for a party. Or the party was long done."

Jeanne could hear laughter in a memory she didn't recognize.

No, it wasn't laughter.

"Carina!" Jeanne saw her father run out the house. "Julie, Jeanne—Jonathan the kids are outside!" He was panic stricken, holding his wife in his arms.

"Jeanne," she heard her name, "help your grandfather. Take your sister inside. Hurry now."

Six-year-old Jeanne grabbed Julie by the arms.

"Come on!" She shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

"Colt," Carina gasped, "Help me up. Hurry now, dear."

Julie watched Jeanne turn to her, encouraging her to continue the story of the dream. Julie did, "I remember, mom had a huge wound on her chest and dad desperately trying to heal her."

That's right, thought Jeanne, she'd seen that scar once before after her mother nursed June.

Neither June and Jon could offer up a memory. None of the people they saw now looked familiar, at least not in the same way their older sisters were speaking.

A blonde couple stepped forward and Jeanne this time was overwhelmed with a dream she had but told no one about. Even now she said nothing.

"As a pureblood, Jeanne, you must at all times be presentable," a brunette woman dusted off a lint from Jeanne's shoulder, "and never show fear to those inferior to us."

"Bellatrix," her mother's voice echoed through the long hallway. "Jeanne is but two."

They glared at one another, Bellatrix ready to pounce at the younger woman. Her neck contoured to the side, her hand gripped on Jeanne's shoulder possessively.

"Best she knows her superiority and reign with it at a young age."

A figure came out of the shadows and spoke to Jeanne's mom. "Leave her be, Carina." Her father stood outside the shadows as he continued to speak, "the Dark Lord wishes for your presence in the study, Bella. I'll deal with my wife."

Bellatrix smirked, satisfied, as she stalked off. Once out of range, Carina glared at her husband.

"You'll deal with me, will you?"

Colt sighed heavily, "whenever we're here, you pick a fight with that witch. Please don't attract attention."

"I know," Carina brushed her hand against his cheek, "I just hate being here."

Colt smiled softly down at Carina and wrapped a loving arm around her. Carina smiled back. He wished they didn't have to be there.

"Ah, there you both are!" A light airy voice called out. "Look who I found lurking around."

"Aquilla, Severus," Colt greeted them.

"Not Sev," Aquilla pointed, "Reggie here."

Jeanne shut her eyes to better sense Aquilla's appearance. The woman looked so much like Juniper; it unnerved her. Aquilla had the same sharp blue eyes, ebony hair, and a friendly countenance hiding something dark beneath such, one Jeanne often felt with June.

"A-Aquilla, w-what is that?" Carina stammered at the sight of something dark etched across the length of Aquilla's arm.

"Relax, sis, it's just the Dark Mark. Sev's got one now too."

Carina held onto Colt. "And Regulus?" She managed to ask.

Regulus showed off his Dark Mark.

"Will you get one as well, cousin?" The boy asked Carina.

"She best not get one when we're planning on having another child," laughed Colt half heartedly. "Anyway, she's not all too adventurous, to begin with."

"Then what of you, Colt?" Aquilla redirected.

"I rather—" Colt was interrupted from rejecting the honor.

A drawling voice from afar observed.

"Gathered so strangely, aren't we?" The voice said, bringing Jeanne back to reality. "Isn't it obvious where the children will be staying?"

She tried not to meet his gaze and desperately fiddled with the hem of her shirt to occupy both eyes and hands. Her action led him to turn away, taking the position in front of Julianne instead with his back facing them.

The adults initiated the conversation. They discussed together first while the four of them, who were considered as 'children', was expected to remain quiet now that a grown-up conversation began. No one answered Julianne's dream conundrum much to her disappointment.

Jonathan remained sprawled on his bed, giving little attention to the so-called adults as he wondered why this place of all places. He figured, this was one of his rare elaborate vivid dreams and sooner or later, he'd wake. If he played along, he figured, it'd pass by quicker. But Juniper thought otherwise.

She's had vivid dreams. This wasn't anything like it. She was sure, there was waking up again, rather, she felt more awake than she's ever been. She couldn't explain the feeling, just that this place felt true.

"As you know, the Weasley's have much experience taking care of children. It's only reasonable—"

"Jonathan!" A fat man exclaimed. "I say, I raised a daughter myself, don't you think Andy and I would do well with the Black children? Most especially Jeanne."

The pointy nosed man cleared his throat and stepped forward with his walking stick, casting aside the fat belly one. His grip tightened as he spoke. "Juniper grew up in Malfoy Manor and enjoyed much of her childhood there. I expect the others will as well."

By accident, Juniper let out a loud, "Huh?"

"If we're going by that," a red head man winked at June, "then they'll love our home. Why we've got all sorts of fun things. You remember now, Jeanne and Julie. Maybe you too, Jon but you were such a wee little thing then."

Jeanne and Julianne looked to one another before they whispered a 'no' in unison.

"You see," their grandfather took a seat on June's empty bed, "the children don't remember much. Like I've told Albus, these kids, they aren't themselves now."

Albus Dumbledore laughed loudly, disrupting the confused faces of everyone around him. His robe ruffled at his body shaking and his beard swayed ever so slightly.

Watching the gray beard, Jeanne remembered something again, this time not so much as a long forgotten memory but a recent one that prompted her to ask, "Are we witches?"

Jon shot up, finally interested because he never pegged Jeanne to ask such a question. Somehow, that's what made him question his dream theory.

"Even that they don't recall?" This time it was a red headed woman.

Juniper huffed aloud, catching the attention of everyone. She looked over to the oldest man in the room then to her grandfather, waiting for them to stop her. When they didn't, she walked closer to the gathered crowd. She shot them all a sharp menacing stare, strong enough to poke the surface of their facade.

"We are, aren't we? So here's the broader question. You called us the Black children earlier and you've got all these grown ups lined up ready to take us in, expecting us to feel like, 'wow, we're so loved' but aren't you going to inform us first? What is all of this?"

For some reason, except for her siblings, everyone stared at her in shock as if they hadn't expected her out of everyone to look at them in such a manner.

"So," she beckoned for the bearded man, "Jonathan, any answers? Albus?"

The sallow man made a step forward, ready to put her in her place for disrespecting the Albus Dumbledore.

Jeanne shifted seating positions as another memory flooded in.

"I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice, Lucius," Colt said, breaking the silence in Jeanne's mind. "Take June for now. I'll be back for her soon."

Colt handed Lucius the bundle of softness. Before stepping back, he caressed the cheek of a two-year-old June.

"She really loves the sound of a piano," he added.

"And what of the other three?" Lucius eyed Jeanne and the baby in her arms.

"It's better to separate them for now," a worn out Colt responded. "Just keep June safe."

"Please Arthur, Jon can blend in. He's got a reddish brown hair. Just for a while. I promise."

"Of course, Colt. We'll take care of him. We'll take these two as well." The man looked around, "Where's June?"

Colt sighed, "I left her with the Malfoys."

A woman gasped in the background. "Not with them, Colt."

"Cissy was quite fond of June. Don't worry."

"And what about these two?"

Arthur and Molly bent down to the height of Jeanne and Julianne.

"I'm leaving Jeanne with Ted. He's got a daughter around her age. It'll be good for Jeanne. And Julie, she'll come with me for some time. Her blonde hair, it's too distinct. I can't hide her anywhere else."

Jeanne looked over to Juniper. If anyone looked distinct, it'd be her. Out of the four of them, Juniper had the brightest blue eyes and darkest ebony hair. Even Julie's pale blonde was starting to darken a little.

"Why don't you stay," Ted offered to Colt in Jeanne's memory. "It's cold outside now."

"Ted, listen," Colt grabbed him by the shoulders, "I don't have time. Please take care of Jeanne. And..." his voice trailed as Jeanne looked at him. "It's her birthday today."

That's right, Jeanne remembered, "today feels strangely like my birthday."

The big bellied man chuckled, "yes, it is, my dear." He walked over to her...

"Oh so it is, is it," Ted bent down to reach behind her ear...

... He pulled out a single flower. "Happy Birthday Jeanne."

"Uncle Ted," she breathed with familiarity and comfort.

A smile swallowed the confusion away. She had no more questions. This man, she didn't just know of him, she knew him much like a daughter knows her father.

Julianne raised a brow, "What?"

The memories slowly flooded in for her as well as she watched Ted and Jeanne recall events that never happened for her.

"This will be the first place she checks," replied a black robed pale man. "She knows you trust me."

"You weren't my first choice, Severus. I know that she will come here sooner or later. I prefer later but I trust you most as a wizard and as an uncle to my children. And Julie's not like the rest. She's quicker to pick up things. She'll be of use to you if anything."

Julianne held onto the cloth of her father's trousers as she listened to the two men converse about her well-being. She'd been on the run, that's what someone had said.

She was six now, two years older from when they first ran.

"What makes you think she'll take them away in the first place?" Severus eyed Julie down, examining her like some specimen he'd never encountered.

"She was Bellatrix's protegè. What else do you want me to think?"

Winters were always the toughest, Julianne thought but she liked them because her dad would always set aside a day to buy a cake. One for Christmas, another for Jeanne, and a third for Juniper. She'd be feasting on a cake for the entire December and January while the rest of the two years was spent eating regular food. She was used to feasts.

Used to feasts? She pondered.

"Stop that," Juniper muttered after seeing the faces of her older sisters. They were being swayed into something. She didn't know what. "Those aren't real memories. Remember, Dad drove us to the airport. He was just with us, maybe two days ago. He'll be here soon to set things straight. Watch."

Jon had no memories of anything but he wasn't too sure about Juniper's claim either.

"Dear, do you not remember us?"

Jon contorted his face and shook his head.

"Well, he was just two-years-old then. How could he remember anything?" Laughed one of the pairs of the couples that approached him.

The laugh did sound familiar, Jon admitted to himself.

The three of them were remembering bits and pieces of childhoods spent away from each other. Juniper couldn't understand. She remembered being four and spending rainy days under an umbrella with them. She remembered staying up late and feigning to be asleep when their dad would check on them. She remembered not being magical in any sense and just being a normal teenager. She remembered being twenty-one.

"How come?" Juniper sat down on a random bed.

She wished she'd prayed harder but then she wondered why she even began praying. What had prompted her to believe winter was such a scary season? Try as she may, she had no memories like they did. Nothing.

* * *

author's note.  
So, here is chapter four. Grinding out chapters like there's no tomorrow huh. I'll be bombarding you with information for the next chapters too before we can get to the good stuff. Well, this is good stuff though. XD


End file.
